The Wolf
by PBailey
Summary: Carolyn's best friend reveals a secret he can no longer keep. He's a werewolf! A sexy one too. WARNING: Explicit content! Forced sex, sex, blood, possibly some incest... maybe... You have been warned. This story is purely fiction, and I totally did not write it just because I was randomly inspired... jk!
1. The Wolf No01

My eyes burned with the tears I knew all too well. The memories were coming back. Memories of the boy I left and never got to say goodbye to. Memories of being emotionally abused by my closest friends. Memories that would never go away. My tears lessened as I realized that crying wouldn't make it leave.

I dialed the number I memorized in my head. I sniffled as a tired voice answered. "Carolyn?"

"Yeah... Ty.."

He sounded worried. "Carolyn are you alright?"

I tried to wipe away my tears. "No I just... I need..."

"I'll be over in five minutes."

I pressed the end button on my cell and waited in my bed.

Within minutes he climbed in next to me and hugged me. He asked no questions, he just hugged me.

"You'll be alright Carolyn. I know you will." Ty kissed my forehead. "I'm here, I'll protect you."

I woke up and Ty was still tightly hugging me. He wasn't awake, but he was smiling, which made me smile. I lay my head on his muscular arm and traced the scars left by his past foster parents. "How are you so nice when you were raised by such awful people..." I whispered and kissed his forehead. "I'm just glad you're here."

He opened his eyes and his smile grew. "I'm glad I met you Carolyn." His grasp around me was tight, yet gentle in some way.

I smiled at him and he grinned.

We'd been friends for years and I'd never felt romantic towards him until right at that moment.

I looked at his lips and our faces turned solemn.

"Carolyn..."

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. He kissed me back and ran his hands up and down my backside. I moaned into his mouth and we started to french kiss. His tongue asked to come into my mouth and I opened my mouth a little more. His tongue explored around my mouth a little and he stopped kissing me.

"What did you do that for?" I asked.

He looked at me for what seemed like a lifetime. "I need to know if you're just going to use me or if..." He hesitated. "Do you love me?"

I grinned. "I love you more than you love food."

He laughed and began to kiss me again, this time my tongue explored his mouth while I ran my fingers through his black hair. His fingers lightly grabbed the bottom of my tank-top. "May I?"

I nodded and the article of clothing went flying across the room. I took off his shirt tossed it next to mine. "Damn Ty..." I felt his chest.

"You've got some nice abs."

I didn't have on a bra so my tits were exposed, and he grabbed them. I was startled and flinched, he let go. "I'm sorry... I should've asked..."

"No." I grabbed his huge hand and put it on my tit. "You shouldn't need to ask."

He looked at me and gave my boob a squeeze, I moaned. "D... does it feel good?"

I nodded. I'd never had sex, but I didn't know if he had. If he had had sex, I knew it was either forced or very rough.

He smiled and grabbed my other tit with his other hand.

I moaned. "Mmmm Ty..." I looked at his brown eyes. "Ty I need you inside me. Now."

He looked frightened. Very frightened. "O... okay." He began to take his pants off and that's when I knew that he'd been sexually abused all of his life. Scars and recent scrapes hid themselves by the base of his huge cock. "Ty... You don't have to if you don't want to. I was just thinking that we'd both get pleasure out of it..." I stopped him when he started to rub his cock. I held his face in my hands and looked into his beautiful eyes. "I don't want to force you into anything. If you feel pressured, let me know, kay?"

He nodded and continued to stroke his cock. I brushed his hands away and put mine on his gorgeous 8'inch cock. I started to pump my hands up and down his dick, and he braced himself. "Oh shit Carolyn... That feels really good..."

I smiled and put my mouth around the huge head.

"Ahh! Oh hell yeah baby..." His mouth unleashed the sexiest moan I had ever heard.

I had an idea and took his cock in my mouth a little deeper. Then I started to moan.

"Fuck!!" Ty's head flew back and his

breathing quickened. "Oh don't stop..."

My hands were pumping what cock I didn't have in my mouth, and I hummed even more.

I noticed his eyes close, and his hips bucked up into my mouth, all of the 8 inches buried in my throat. His hands pressed down on my head to keep me from coming off his cock. "Oh fuck I'm... I'm cumming..."

He started to violently fuck my mouth, and I couldn't breathe.

I felt him spray cum deep into my throat, and I let it run down.

He pulled away from my mouth and took his hands off of the back of my head. I coughed and swallowed a few times. "Carolyn I'm so sorry..."

I looked at his cock, with cum still draining slowly out of it. "Don't say you're sorry Ty, it's no biggie." I licked his dick a little, just to get all of the cum off.

"That felt really good Carolyn..." He looked at me and grabbed my arms, bringing me level to his face.

"I want to please you now..." He lifted me up and placed me on the bed, my back against the matress.

"Spread your legs apart, will you love?"

I did as he said, and soon his tongue was all over my clit. "Mmmmm Oh Ty..."

His hands ran up and down my body, often stopping to squeeze my tits.

He gently bit at my hood, and I moaned. "Fuck Ty... Mmmm"

He started pushing his tongue into my virgin pussy, which felt really good.

As I reached my first climax, my whole body shivered, and I started to moan very loudly. "Oh Ty! Mmmm!"

He started going faster with his tongue.

I felt my back arch, and I came. Ty must've thought this a reward and licked it all out of my clit.

 _Damn her cum tastes so good..._

"Mmmm fuck Ty..."

He shyly smiled. "D... did you like it?"

I nodded. "That was the best thing that's ever happened to me..."

Ty's face shone. "Really?"

A nod.

"Hey Ty?"

He got up and lay next to me. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever had sex?"

He frowned. "Yeah."

"Let me refrase that." I looked at him. "Have you ever had sex because you wanted to?"

He shook his head. "It's always been forced..."

Ty's face looked so sad that I almost started crying right then and there.

"Do... do you want to have sex, with me?"

He looked at me and timidly nodded. "I would like that..."

I grinned. "Okay, I'll let you do anything you'd like to me, in moderation..."

He grinned. "O... okay!"

He made his way down to my legs, and he sat in between them.

He grabbed his cock and pumped it a few times before he lined it up with my pussy. "Are you ready?"

I nodded.

He slowly pushed his huge cock into me, I was moaning all this time, overcome with pleasure and lust.

He started to slowly pump in and out of me, and I loved all of it. "Mmmm!"

Then he started to pound into me. I felt like I was being hit my a train. "AH! TY NO!!" I tried to hold it back, but I started crying and screaming. I had to get away from this. "Ty STOP!"

He looked at me and his eyes were glowing in a orange color. "Shit!"

His breathing slowed, and soon I didn't hear it at all, but it could be because he was fucking me so hard.

All the sudden, I felt a huge pressure at the entrance of my clit. "OH FUCK!" Ty kept pushing until it felt like a Tennis-ball had been pushed into me. I heard something tear, felt blood running down my pussy, and then I lost consciousness.

Srry for the cliff hanger but I'll try to post more of it in a while... This isn't the first story I've written... but the second one that I've posted here.

I'll have another chapter soon, ik this one is kinda medium long but I'm lacking ideas. Maybe y'all here at FF can pm me some ideas and I'll use them if you'd like!


	2. 2

I woke up hearing the sound of two people talking, one belonged to Ty, and the other to a woman, sounding concerned. "What was it again?"

"A dildo ma'am." I heard Ty lie.

"And it just... did that?"

Silence, but I assumed Ty had nodded his head.

"Hmmm... well as strange as it seems, she should be ready to go home in a few days time."

"Thanks Claire."

I heard them exchange farewells, and someone entered the room behind me.

"You okay?"

I nodded my head but realized that I couldn't speak.

"You'll be like this for today, but tomorrow you'll be able to talk." He sighed, and walked up to me, taking hold of my hand that was hanging over the hospital bedside. "I'm really sorry.. for everything..."

I shook my head and looked at him, tears ran down his cheek. I wish I could've told him what I felt and how it wasn't his fault. I also had a few questions but those could wait. He first needed to know it was okay. I squeezed his hand tighter.

*Ty*

God she looks in pain. I wish there was a way to stop this. She looks as if she's been sick for three months... I felt her squeeze my hand tighter. Jesus Christ, I should've never kissed her to begin with. Then this would've never happened. I'm such an idiot.

I felt hot tears slipping from my eyes and noticed that hers were doing the same. I wiped them from her eyes and shook my head. "I know it hurts baby... you'll be alright... I'm here."

I leaned forward to kiss her forehead. Then a nurse walked in. "Sir?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I need to give her some anesthetic. Claire said that she'll need some stiches, so we need to send her to the surgery."

*Carolyn*

Ty nodded, and smiled a little at the nurse. "Any chance of me going with her?"

The nurse chuckled. "Not one chance, I'm sorry."

Ty nodded and laughed a little. I smiled. It was nice to see him relax and enjoy himself for the time being. Watching him smile made me forget about what happened until I felt a sharp pain in my left arm. I looked over and the nurse was pulling a needle out of my skin. A groan of discomfort escaped from my lips and I felt Ty wince, I felt like he was sharing my pain somehow.

I looked at him and he looked back at me, his eyes were brown, but I noticed some red and white flecks of color in there as well.

I gave him a questioning look, I'll have to ask him about that in the... *yawn* In the morning..

I started to get very sleepy, and then just fell asleep all-together.

I woke up and looked around. I was still in the same room, and felt exhausted. I still couldn't find my voice, but the pain below was a little softer. Ty was sitting in one of the hospital chairs, looking out of the window. I looked at the clock- 3:30. But it wasn't light out. Fuck, he'd been awake all this time?

I stirred and he looked over at me instantly.

"Oh thank God you're awake. They just stitched you up down there and..." He shook his head and stood up. "Well... I'm just glad they're done so I can stop worrying about one thing..." He brought his hands to his face.

I could see dark bags under his eyes and I wanted to tell him to get some rest, but all I could do was hold out a hand.

He brought his chair over and grabbed my hand as he sat down. "You should go back to bed."

He stared at me in the eyes. They were an orange color again. "I have to go..."

He quickly got up and walked out of the room carrying a large duffel bag. What was that all about??

*Ty*

"Jesus Christ just give me a break..." I rushed into the men's bathroom and closed myself in one of the stalls, unzipping my bag.

I pulled out a set of handcuffs and waited for someone to walk in.

Soon enough, a man much older than me walked in and stopped in his tracks. "Ummm..."

"Sir? Can you please help me? I need you to put these on me and bind my legs as well. I might hurt some innocent people if you don't."

I growled, getting closer.

"Right now or else I'll kill you." I shook my head. "Please don't run, just do it!" I yelled, tears coming to my eyes.

He finally moved, grabbing the cuffs and shoving me against the bathroom. I heard the cuffs -click- sound, and knew he was safe for the time being. He grabbed the chains from the floor and tightly bound my legs together.

I was sweating, getting close to phasing. "Now get out and lock the DOOR!"

I screamed, feeling a hot pain in my core. "SHIT!" I growled, and the man ran, locking the door behind him.

Sweat running down my body, I began to shiver. There were goosebumps covering all of me, and I felt like I was going to die.

That's all folks!

Well... so far!!

We'll see what happens... if you have any ideas, please tell me!!! I'm lacking creativity. If you want the guy who tied Ty up to come back and fuck him, tell me down in the comments! :P

-Patrick Bailey


	3. The Wolf Chapter 3

I felt my hands being turned into paws, my ears becoming much larger and hairy. I felt hot and cold at the same time. I growled.

I heard the bathroom doorknob twist and turn, then I didn't hear

anything except my breathing, which was more like gasping now...

Then the doorknob twisted and I heard, - click -.

The same man from before walked in, holding some kind of key, His voice was lower than mine and he asked; "Hey bud... Holy shit."

He walked over to me, but smartly kept five or six feet between us. "What the hell are you?"

I tried to explain, but soon realized the pain was far too much. I twisted in my chains and groaned.

"I'm Henry." He moved closer to me. "Henry James Stafford."

~Get out of there while you still can Ty. You can come live with us again, have a new life, and you won't have to worry about that weak, pathetic girl of yours.~

I growled.

~Not a fucking chance Zorro, I'm staying here.~

~Fine-have it your way. But don't call me when you're strapped to a table about to be stuffed by some human.~

I barked and silenced my thoughts. My eyes found Henry's, and I wondered what he thought of all this. I finally found my voice and asked. "Henry James... Stafford?"

He nodded.

"I'm Ty. Ty Georl." I groaned. "Wha-" I yelped. "What do you think of all this Mr. Stafford?"

He laughed. "You'd be surprised. I think a whole lot."

I turned my head. "What do you mea-"

He suddenly shifted into a human-like dog and walked up closer to me. "I mean this isn't all new to me."

He had bright blue fur with white and green markings, and purple eyes filled with lust. His tail was long and luxurious, and I suddenly began to feel my shorts get tighter.

"Hmmm..." Henry walked around me, swinging his tail and blinking his long eyelashes. "What do you have under those shorts for me?"

I licked my lips. "A werewolf cock."

He chuckled and unbound my legs. "Do you want to bury that big cock in daddy's ass?"

I swallowed, I didn't think he was that kind of shifter. He slapped my face harshly.

"I SAID- Do you want to bury that big cock in daddy's tight ass?" He repeated.

I shivered. "Yes..."

~Not again...You want me to come get you brother? We might not be on good terms but I am willing to help you out when needed.~

I growled.

~Hell no Zorro... But what do I do?~

~Just don't hurt him, okay?~

I nodded.

Henry was toying with my belt buckle and soon took it completely off of my shorts. "Mmmm look at this!"

He unzipped my shorts and slid them down my legs. All that I had were my boxers now.

He rubbed my cock through them, and I got even harder, if it was possible.

He took my boxers off of my now-werewolf body, and looked at my man sword.

"Damn I knew you were big but... holy shits." He laughed and grabbed the base of my cock with one of his hands and squeezed hard.

"Ouch!" I yelped, trying to rid myself of the handcuffs so that I could beat the fuck out of him.

"Now now..." He stroked my dick with his other hand. "Does this feel better?"

I felt his hand swipe my cheek again, leaving a sting.

"Yes master, it feels like heaven."

~Ty this is getting too far. I'm gagging just hearing you...~

~Zorro... I can hardly think anymore, all I want to do is kill this little shit.~

~I'll be there in fifteen.~

Meanwhile-Henry had managed to stick three fingers up his ass, prepping himself for my length.

"I'm ready Ty. Daddy's ready for your big cock."

I shuddered. This reminded me of my foster parents when I was just a young pup.

You have to earn daddy's trust.

Earn your keep.

I'll make your dreams come true...

I'm ready for you.

And now...

I gagged as a dick was shoved into my mouth. "Suck on it, wolf."

I moved my tongue around the bottom, his was smaller than mine of course, only 5 inches instead of now 12, and I could easily fit my hand around it.

I sucked on it to save me from another slap. I looked up at Henry. "It'd be a lot better if you'd get these handcuffs off..."

He slapped me again, this time catching my eye with one of his claws and tearing my flesh. Blood gushed from the deep cut as I winced.

"Stop stalling and get to work. Make me cum."

I said no more and kissed the head of his hard cock. My tongue ran up and down his length, then I buried it in my mouth again, humming with every movement.

~Please hurry Zorro... This is torture.~

~Almost there, give me five.~

I tightened my mouth around his cock, and he started thrusting into it like a wild beast. I choked on his cock as I felt his hot cum spraying down the back of my throat.

"Mmmmm... Damn, Puppy."

His hands removed themselves from my head and I gasped for air.

My cock had a mind of it's own, and was throbbing hard.

I felt his hands on my dick again, and they ran up and down it, hard and relentless.

I moaned. "Ohhh!! Henry..." I was fading, getting lost in the pleasure and pain of these actions.

I felt his ass tight around my huge cock, and suddenly I had an idea.

This was how I could get back at this bastard. My third leg could hurt him enough.

I grinned and let him get the head in before I thrusted hard into him, my cock destroying his tight little ass.

I heard him scream, and I heard the bathroom door open. I felt Zorro unlock the handcuffs and pick me up. Lay on a bed... Carolyn...


	4. The Wolf No04

I woke up in my old room. The one I had before all of this shit happened. The room I had when I was a normal kid.

Zorro walked in. "Oh hey Ty, glad to see you're awake. Ya feel alright I hope?" He sat down on the bed next to me.

I nodded. "Where is she?"

"The girl? Still at the hospital. I made plans to pick 'er up today. If you'd like to come with me, I wouldn't be opposin' it at all. I know now that you truly do love her. You were talkin' 'bout her all the way here in your sleep." He chuckled. "So you're hopeless now. She'll get used to your size I'm sure."

I frowned. "I'd love to go... Is she okay? She's not in any extreme pain or anything is she?" I sat myself up on my pillows, hoping for the best.

Zorro shook his head. "Nope, called Claire this mornin' and she said she's doin' marvelous. Sweet doctor, that Claire."

I nodded yet again, rubbing the side of my neck. "Yeah, she really is... You still live here?"

"Yep, ever since you changed I have been. You and I haven't exactly seen each other in a while. How did ya meet her?"

I sighed. "Okay first of all 'her' name is Carolyn. Second of all-" I frowned. "I know we haven't been brotherly at all in the past ten years, and I'm sorry."

I felt tears coming and Zorro sat down next to me, brushing them away from my cheek with his huge hand. He looked into my eyes with a knowing, loving smile, and nodded.

"Five years ago we met at a bakery. I was coming inside and she was going out, we collided and she spilled her coffee all over me."

Laughing. "Ha! Classic."

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "I was pretty pissed off but when I looked up and saw her... She was so beautiful I almost lost control right then and there." I nodded and smiled, remembering the day. "We both went inside and she grabbed a few paper towels to try and clean me up."

"You'll never 'clean up'."

Eyes rolling, I ignored Zorro and continued. "We began talking and realized we only lived a few blocks away from each other... I told her that we should hang out sometime." I sighed. "She's so... _Perfect._ "

"Woah. Woah. Woah lover boy, I didn't ask for the mushy stuff." Zorro and I exchanged glares and giggles. "Stick to the facts."

"Well, we had been best friends for five years, and just friends, nothing more nothing less."

Zorro nodded. "Siblings?"

"Almost."

"Oh."

I continued. "She called me late one night, in tears... She did that a lot. She needed me there to hold her, to tell her how much I loved her and that she wasn't alone. That she had a purpose in life and that she wasn't a failure. She had so many doubts and fears."

Zorro nodded. "Continue?"

"Well normally I just go to her place, cuddle and talk for a while, and then go back to my place... But she was too weak this time, I knew she was. She was crying so much and she was so... _Weak._ "

I felt my eyes leaking, but before the tear got to my cheek, it was brushed away by Zorro's hand again.

"It's alright Ty. If you don't want to tell me an-"

"No." I interrupted. "I need this." I took a deep breath and continued. "I lay down in her bed and took her into my arms... She was so fucking tired. I didn't say much, just that I was there and would protect her, that everything would turn out fine. Then she fell asleep. Her face was so peaceful that I fell asleep soon after."

I brought my hand up and ran it through my hair. "I woke up the next morning to her finger trailing one of my scars." I blushed and covered my smile. "Dammit she looked so perfect in that one mome-"

"Ty." Zorro grinned. "Concentrate."

We both laughed a spell and I traveled down memory lane.

"She kissed me. It wasn't hurtful or sick... It was beautiful and needy, wanting and... and..." I laughed breathlessly. "And that's when my mind kinda went off the rails. She was so beautiful that everything was blurry. I remember her giving me a blowjob and me licking her-"

"OKAY!!" Zorro shouted above my words. "THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH."

I grinned.

~Licking her sweet clit~

Zorro looked up at me. "Well fuck you too Ty."

He gave me the middle finger. "So that's what happened?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's the scoop."

He laughed. "Well it could've been worse. I'm surprised you refrained from biting her at all. I wouldn't be able to, with my... condition."

We both still couldn't figure out why we changed, and we also had yet to learn how to control the monster inside of us.

"She remember at all?" Zorro held up his index finger. "She'd be the first 'human' to."

I shook my head. "I doubt she remembers anything much more than I do. My cock is huge."

Zorro nodded. "Ditto brother."

We got up soon after and headed to the kitchen for some thirst-quenching drinks.

Zorro rummaged around in his fridge. "Let's see I've got apple juice, water, milk, more water, more milk... Oh and some grape juice. Take your pick."

"I'll just have some milk thanks, you seem to have that in spades."

He grinned. He was a handsome guy I admit it. His deep blue eyes were paired with short brown hair, he had a few tattos lining his muscular arms, a dragon on one, and a snake on the other. I noticed there was a lightning bolt snaking around the top of his boxers, disappearing within.

I couldn't help my curiosity, and grabbed the top of his boxers and pulled them down slightly.

"Oui!" It startled him, and he smashed his head on the top of the fridge.

I laughed. "Sorry, lightning bolt. Curious."

He nodded and pulled them down a little for me to see. "Got it when I was 16. Worst mistake of my life."

Below his boxers there was a mass of black ink and yellow ink.

"The place I went to had a newbie do it." He nodded his head once. "He was a fuckin' cutie though, so I didn't mind if he screwed up on my ass." Zorro chuckled. "Hell, I wouldn't mind if he screwed my ass!"

We both laughed as he poured my drink, and he handed it to me.

"Hey bro?"

Zorro looked up from the fridge. "Uh?"

"Henry"

Zorro shut the fridge.

"Henry..." He chuckled. "You won't have to worry about him anymore."

"What do you mean?" My head shook in confusion.

"Dead. I killed him."

I smiled. "I wanted to, you should've left him for me!"

We sat there catching up for a few minutes, and Zorro said that I needed some rest.

I rolled my eyes and meandered off into the bedroom. "Fuck you too, brother."

 **I've been finding more and more time to update lately! Thanks to anyone who actually follows up on this and reads it! It took an unexpected turn last chapter with the whole Henry thing, but he's gone now anyway. No more Henry!!! :P** **Have a beautiful day and I hope that you liked this new addition!** **P.S: Autocorrect can go burn in he'll**


	5. The Wolf Chapter 5

**_Sorry it took so long... Had a little problem, the app deleted almost everything from this chapter the 1st time I tried writing it, a pain in the ass. But anyways!!_** ** _Here it is, the incest, just warning y'all. If ya don't like incest, then just don't read it and don't hate me ;)._**

I woke up to the sound of Zorro's southern voice singing in the kitchen.

"Red Solo cup, I fill ya up, let's have a parteyy"

I grinned and listened to his deep country voice. He wasn't all that bad either, considering he was what he was.

"Now I've seen ya in red, and I've seen ya in yellow,"

I heard footsteps come closer to my door, and decided to join in to let him know I was awake. "But only red will do for this fellow!"

He ran into the room and jumped on the bed, putting his hands on his hips and moving them in a circular motion.

"'Cause yer my Abbot to my Costello

And yer the fruit to my loom..."

I got up and reached out for his hands, he grabbed them and we started dancing on the bed.

"Red solo cup you're more than just plastic, you're more than amazing, you're more than fantastic!"

Zorro laughed and jumped to the floor, bringing me with him. " And believe me that I'm not the least bit sarcastic, when I look at you and say..."

We both rolled on the ground laughing, and didn't stop until five minutes later.

"Hehe." He chuckled. "'Member when ya used to sing it with me... When we were normal?"

I frowned. "Yeah."

His blue eyes found my brown eyes, and he grabbed the side of my face gently. "Ty..."

 _Oh my God... Is he going to kiss me?!_ _More importantly... should I let him? He's been alone a long time, maybe it wouldn't hurt to give him just a little affection..._ I moved closer to his face, and glanced at his lips before returning his gaze.

"Th... This is okay with ya, right Ty?"

I simply nodded and pressed his lips against mine.

He groaned.

 _Holy Jesus it has been a long time..._

Zorro*

I felt 'is hot breath on my lips and 'e moved so that our lips were touching. It's been a long time since I touched someone anywhere. Last time someone hugged me had to've been at least two years ago. That's when I had my last boyfriend. I'd broken up with him since, but this was better. I knew what Ty liked because he'd told me before. I knew exactly what things to do to make him go nuts.

I began to kiss him, my tongue trying to come into his mouth. Thankfully, he opened his lips and our tongues touched for the first time. I felt him shiver, and that made me want more of him, to make him shiver like that more... To take over his whole body and claim him as mine.

I bit his lip and pulled it.

Ty*

I shivered as our tongues touched, and I felt Zorro's body reacting. He wanted me bad, but I couldn't let him do more than he already was, could I?

I felt him bite my lip and that was it. I grabbed his hands and he got on top of me. "I want to fuck you Ty. But not like this."

He gestured all around us. I shook my head. "Wha-"

"I want to have sex with ya in our other form."

"Oh. We'll turn as we go probably."

"You're right."

He continued to kiss me, and I felt his erection against my own as he grinded our hips together. "Oh Zorro..." I moaned into the kiss.

"I need more Ty." He demanded.

I ran my hands up and down his bare back, feeling his muscles. "Take off my clothes then Daddy."

This time he shivered, and moaned along with it.

He stood up and brought me with him, taking off my shirt and licking my manboob.

Jolts of pleasure shot through my body as he bit down a little on my nipple. "Ahh!"

He undid the buckle on my pants as I fumbled with pulling his sweatpants off to get them out of the way. "Fuckin' pants. Why do ya wear them belts anyway?"

I chuckled. "Nevermind that, let me suck it."

He grinned and stepped out of his pants, coming to rest on the bedside. "Suck it, whore." He commanded.

I eagerly bent down in my boxers and took hold of the waistband, pulling it over his thick, hard cock.

"Fuck Zorro... It's huge, like... even when you're human?! It must be at least 12 inches long!!"

Zorro laughed in that deep, sexy voice of his, and nodded. "Yup, I got dad's character there. He always said that I'd grow up t' be like 'im someday. I guess this is partially what 'e meant, huh?"

I nodded and pulled the boxers off completely, taking hold of the base. I smelled him, his scent was stronger than mine. Wilder.

I ran my tongue around the head, sliding it over the slit that was oozing precum.

He gripped the side of the bed when I dipped my head, his cock going into my throat about 5 inches. "Oh God Ty... So fuckin' good brother..."

I began a back and foward motion, bringing him closer to the edge. I noticed his head tilt backwards in ecstasy, his mouth moaning my name. _My_ name.

 ** _Mine._**

Zorro*

 _Oh Jesus... This feel so fuckin' good. He's good with his mouth, dammit. I'm coming close..._

I felt my climax just beyond reach when his mouth suddenly left my penis.

"What the hell Ty?!?!" I grabbed 'is hair, gentle enough not to pull any out, but tight enough to cause a little pain. "Git back on my cock with that there mouth, it's fuckin' amazing!"

He shook his head. "Nope. I want your cum in my ass."

 _So fuckin' hot..._

I grabbed his arms and pulled him onto the bed, with his back to the matress, and his feet in the air.

My head found it's way to his stomach, and I kissed my way into his inner thighs, making sure to put a hot breath in between my kisses.

He was writhing under my touch, squirming and moaning with every hot kiss.

He grabbed my hair and pulled me to face him. I dragged my finger across his asshole.

"Z... Zorro!! Just do it... _Please_."

I grinned and continued on, but this time my kisses coated the place I'd eventually mark as mine. His moans kept me hard, but I wanted more.

Ty*

 _Jesus Christ..._

I felt his tongue drag across the hole I wanted him to be in so much.

"Ahhhh.."

He wet his finger and slid it inside my hole. "Fuck Zorro!!" I basically screamed out his name.

It wasn't my first time, but this was different. Zorro was my brother, it felt so naughty that I almost came right then and there.

But I didn't.

"You okay Ty? Ya seem a little flustered." He chuckled. "I'm gonna put two in now, that okay?"

I closed my eyes tight and nodded, almost blacking out when I felt another warm finger in my ass. "Mmmmmph!!" I buried my face in a pillow, muffling my moans and screams.

"I want ya Ty, bad."

"Then fuck my brains out."

He flipped me over on all fours.

 _Hehe... Doggystyle._

I felt him move a bit on the bed, and soon the head of his cock was sliding slowly into me.

"What would your girl do if she saw ya right now, brother?"

I moaned. "I don't know... just fuck me..."

I felt his balls slam into mine abruptly, I screamed as he pounded into me, not caring if it caused me pain.

He knew I could take it. I was the only one that could.

 _Fuck... his ass feels so damn good..._

"Oh yes Zorro!!!" I screamed. "Harder! Fuck me harder!!!"

His cock slammed hard into my prostate, and my eyes rolled back. "Mmmm yesh..."

My mind went blank, all I could think of was how good this felt.

All the sudden, claws dug into my waist where Zorro's hands used to be. Between thrusts he managed a few words. "Change with me... Ty. Or else... I'll hurt you too... MUCH!!"

I shifted into my other character and started to feel a huge pressure against my ass. "Is that... your knot?"

He just continued to fuck me relentlessly, pounding into my ass like I was his bitch. And for that time, I was. "Ya want it... in ya?"

I screamed out a positive answer, my mouth was drooling and I couldn't feel my legs anymore. My cock twitched and pulsed, and my cum sprayed out all over the clean, white sheets.

 _At least the color matches..._

Zorro groaned and I could tell he was on edge. He made a few more hard thrusts into me before he pushed with everything he had. Which was a lot. His knot slid into my ass, and it hurt like hell.

But I loved it.

"AHH!!! FUCK YES ZORRO YES!!"

I screamed, not caring if I was being too loud.

I felt his cum fill me up, and my stomach stretched with the everything he gave me. I felt like a pregnant cow.

And I didn't care. It felt so fucking good.

I heard an alarm go off, and my ears perked up. "Hmm?"

Zorro groaned. "My cell is on the dresser. I have to get it. It's probably the hospital calling about C."

 _C?? Oh, Carolyn._

He lifted me up with him, and twisted me around so that my arms were around his neck, and my legs wrapped around his side. It was incredibly painful.

"There." He walked over to his dresser and grabbed his cellphone, answering right away.

"Hello?" He hesitated. "Oui... 'bout that see... somethin's come up and I won't be able to make it there on time."

 _God I love his southern drawl..._

"Yeah everything's fine, just runnin' a lil' late is awl."

He seemed to come to terms with the person on the phone, and soon hung up.

"Oui." He looked down at me and sighed. "Well that was fun, ey?"

I nodded. "Mhmmm." I buried my face in his chest, hugging him. "I love you Zorro."

He grinned and kissed the top of my head. "Love you too little brother."

"Love you too."


End file.
